


Secret Weapon

by Tsula



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Raph apparently has a weakness, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never be able to beat you in a fight again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I wrote after seeing TMNT's remake in theatres. Figured I'd put it and the others I wrote up on here.

You weren't sure which one of the boys came up with the idea of having you trained, but you _were_ sure that Raphael was the most enthusiastic about it. It seemed like every time you visited now he insisted on a spar. 

This time though, he got far more than he bargained for as you hadn't exactly come dressed in the best outfit for battle. You were at least wearing pants and a shirt that wouldn't get in the way, but you weren't wearing a bra that could keep up with all of the sudden and difficult movements. This turned out to be more obvious than you'd expected too and you found yourself actually winning against the battle-hardened ninja warrior. 

In fact this time you had him pinned to the floor in a very compromising position. Thankfully his brothers and father were too used to your spars to have come watch. For you had one knee on each of his shoulders as you bent down with your blade at his neck smirking at his irritated scowl.

"You're never going to beat me if you keep getting distracted by my breasts." You teased breathlessly and the mention of them had his eyes shooting down to the troublesome distraction that was your chest. And who could blame the boy? The little strapless bra wasn't doing a very good job of holding them in and your tank top really didn't cover much. 

Your breasts were half out the top of your bra and it was distracting you a bit too just feeling them slipping closer and closer to full on exposer. But it was working in your favor, because you normally would have already had your ass handed to you several times over already. Yet your girls had the turtle's attention every time they moved. 

You couldn't help but delight at this new found power over him. This behavior you would have certainly expected from Mikey and maybe Donny, but not from Raph. It was just so unexpected that Mr. Hard Ass was this easy to bring down. But, he was a red blooded teenager just like all the all the others apparently and the prospect of naked female parts was his Achilles heel. 

Your snickering brought his gaze back up and his scowl slipped back into place. "Find something about this funny, do you?"

You opened your mouth for a smart little retort, but it seemed he still had a few tricks of his own. Even with your knees on his shoulders he could still apparently reach you with his hands and just where he reached was what caught you off guard.

His hand on your backside took you by such surprise that you jumped and in that moment he had his in. He knocked the sword clean out of your hand and pinned you to the hard ground beneath him. 

There was no chance of getting away in this position by force. All of the boys were massive compared to you, but Raphael was by far the largest of them. He was a huge, muscular ninja who had no trouble wiping the floor with you when he wasn't distracted. Which meant your only chance of salvaging this win was to distract him worse than ever. 

Sadly you didn't have the use of your hands to bring his attention back to your chest and you couldn't move enough to make your breasts jiggle on their own. So you used the only thing you had left: your mouth. 

You leaned up suddenly and kissed him. He was just close enough for you to reach and you so thought this would be your win as he all but melted against your lips. 

This, however, turned out to be your downfall as well. It was supposed to distract him, but it also distracted you. The heat that shot through you was incomparable; your body tingled from head to toe feeling his lips moving with your own. The pressure on your arms was released as he shifted his hands to more ideal targets: like the back of your head and your hips. Rather than use this new found freedom to escape though, you wrapped your arms around him to pull him closer. 

He tilted your head back as the kiss grew deeper, hotter, and more breath taking. You pulled yourself into him, trying to press yourself just as close to his body as you possibly could. The hand he had at your hip assisted in pulling you closer as you slid you leg teasingly over his hip. There was hardly any space at all between your bodies at all. 

It would have been a real sight to his family if they chose to show up. However, if they ever saw anything, they left you both alone. 

For it was a long while before either of you broke the kiss completely. Every time one of you would pull back just a little for some air, the other would come forward for a series of short, sweet kisses that led you back into the one that was so deep and irresistible. It was only when you were completely breathless that you could stand to pull away from him. 

The two of you lay there entangled and panting on the dojo floor just staring into each other's eyes for the longest time. You twined your fingers together behind his neck and found yourself smiling. That had been far better than the outcome you originally had planned, but it didn't exactly help you escape though.

"So who wins this round?" You murmured finally sounding both dazed and breathless. 

He smirked in response. "We both do."

Well, you could live with that. A tie was just fine in your book and you eagerly pulled him down for another kiss. It seems you had more than one weapon you could use against him now. 

Sparring would never be the same.


End file.
